Inuyasha's graetest hits
by eevee-chan
Summary: Some of the greatest songs known to man
1. Kagome's song

Dis: Sadly I don't own the music to the real song. The real song is   
'That Don't Impress Me Much'by Shania Twain.  
  
owns: I do own the lyrics because I made them up I think  
  
*Intro* *cheering is hear-ed in background*  
Eevee: You have just purchased "Inuyasha's Greatest Hits" you'll hear  
all of the Inu cast sing hits from Kagome's 'Impress Me' to Sango's  
'Whenever Wherever. We even have a sneak peak at some of Kirara's   
'Poetry readings'. As an added bonus you will get to hear the songs  
done by the bad guys in the show like Naraku's 'Pretty Fly for a Monkey  
Guy' And now the moment you have been waiting for give it up for The   
Music Of Inuyasha!!  
*Eevee's voice fades and so does cheering in background*  
  
Impress Me  
by Kagome  
*record skips then music starts to play*  
  
a ou  
a huh yeah yeah  
I know a few demons who think there pretty cool  
but you got being cool down to it all  
you think your so hot you think your fly  
your a regular original pretty guy  
o ooh you think you special  
ooh you think your something else..  
OK so your Kouga a pretty boy  
That don't impress me much  
  
ooh  
so you are cute but do you got the touch   
now don't get me wrong yeah I think your all right  
but that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
  
That don't impress me much  
  
uh yeah yeah   
I never new a guy how wanted to take over the world and kill Inuyasha   
an original guy who wants to steal the jewel  
cause heaven for bid he so evil   
o ooh you think you special  
ooh you think your something else.  
OK so your Narku a crazy man  
That don't impress me much  
  
ooh  
so you think your evil but do you got the touch  
now don't get me wrong yeah I think your all right  
but that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
  
That don't impress me much  
  
You one of those guy who likes to touch girls butts you make me scream  
when you touch my rear  
I can't believe you are a real monk  
so come on baby tell me  
you must be joking right  
o ooh you think you special  
ooh you think your something else.  
OK so your Miroku a pervert  
that don't impress me much  
  
ooh  
so you like girls butts but do you have the touch  
now don't get me wrong yeah I think your all right  
but that won't keep me warm on the long cold lonely nights  
  
that don't impress me much  
  
OK what do you think your Inuyasha or something  
WHATEVER!!  
that don't impress me....   
much 


	2. Miroku's song

Dis: Britney Spears 'Oops!...I did it again' she owns the music not   
me. I don't like her but the song sounds pretty funny  
  
Owns: I own the new words I think  
  
Oops! I groped her again   
by Miroku  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
I think I groped her again  
I want her to belive were more then just friends  
Oh Sango  
It might seem perverted  
But it doesn't mean that I can't touch  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
it' because of the cursed hand  
Oh Sango, Sango  
  
Oops!...I grouped her again  
I played with her butt  
Oh Sango, Sango  
Oops!...You think I a perv  
That i'm a nasty pig  
I'm not that perverted  
  
You see my problem is this  
this stupid cursed hand  
Wishing that all I could do is touch  
I cry, when you hit me  
Can't you see the hand marks everyday  
But to lose all my senses  
it's because of the cursed hand   
Sango, oh  
  
Oops!...I grouped her again  
I played with her butt  
Oh Sango, Sango  
Oops!...You think I a perv  
That i'm a nasty pig  
I'm not that perverted  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
"Sango before you go theres something I want to tell you"  
"Oh, your not going to ask the question but wait what are you...?"  
"Yeah, yes I am"  
"But I thought the juge said you had a restraining order"  
"Well baby, I want to marry you so we can drop the charges *pat pat*"  
"*slap* go away"  
  
Oops!...I did it again to your butt  
Got lost with my hand, oh Sango  
Oops!...You think that i'm just a perv  
I'm not that perverted  
  
Oops!...I grouped her again  
I played with her butt  
Oh Sango, Sango  
Oops!...You think I a perv  
That i'm a nasty pig  
I'm not that perverted  
  
Oops!...I grouped her again  
I played with her butt  
Oh Sango, Sango  
Oops!...You think I a perv  
That i'm a nasty pig  
I'm not that perverted 


	3. Fluffy's song

Dis: The song is done by one of my favorite group White Stripes the song it self 'Seven Nation Army' I love the group you White Stripes  
  
Own: I own the new words.. I think  
  
Seven Hundred Mikos By Sessumoru aka Fluffy  
  
Im gonna fight em off  
  
Seven hundred Mikos couldn't hold me back  
  
I'm gonna rip em up  
  
Taking my time riping up their backs  
  
And Jakens talk to me at night  
  
Because he won't shut up  
  
Back and forth through my mind  
  
Behind little Rin  
  
And the message coming from my claws  
  
Says take her home  
  
Dont want to hear about it Inuyasha's sword has a story to tell  
  
I know all about  
  
From the beginning to dad in hell  
  
And if I catch him coming back my way  
  
Im gonna steal it from him  
  
And that aint what he want to see,  
  
But thats what Ill do  
  
And the sound is comin from Rin thats,  
  
Says Fluffy-san  
  
Im going to Westlands  
  
Far from this brother for right now  
  
Im gonna work the land  
  
Make humans bleed out of every pore  
  
And their bleeding, and their bleeding, and their bleeding  
  
Right before the westland lord  
  
All the words are gonna bleed from them and they will live  
  
No more  
  
And the stains coming from their blood  
  
Tell me get that sword 


	4. Kikyo's song

Dis: the music is owned by Jewel to the song 'Intuition'. I love your music  
Jewel  
Owns: I own the new words I think  
Miko Powers  
By Kikyo  
*booing is heared in the background as music starts*  
I'm just a Miko girl  
In this era of demons  
I really try to protect the jewel  
With all my powers around the land  
They say I'm the boss  
My heart can't find a cause  
In a home that guards the shikon jewel  
All is good but can go bad  
It's really hard to live if dead  
Listen to my intense life  
Follow my arrow  
My Miko Powers  
It will lead me to Inuyasha  
I got no heart  
My Miko Powers  
You're so easy to find  
Just follow me to hell  
Inuyasha you look at me but you're not sure  
Am I good or do you want more  
You look for the shikon jewel  
Instead you learned love from me  
I know you really want me  
So come to hell with me  
Follow my arrow  
My Miko Powers  
It will lead me to Inuyasha  
I got no heart  
My Miko Powers  
You're so easy to find  
Just follow me to hell  
  
You got something that you want to tell?  
Sell your soul, just come to hell  
You want something from me?  
You'll come to hell, wait and see  
I want you  
To come to hell  
I promise it will be painful  
Follow my arrow  
My Miko Powers  
It will lead me to Inuyasha  
I got no heart  
My Miko Powers  
You're so easy to find  
Just follow me to hell 


	5. Inturmition

Own: the poetry is owned by me and me alone  
  
Potrey With Kirara Translater Sango *bango's are heared in background*  
  
meow meow meow meow mew meoooooow mew meow meow mew meow mewmewmew mew meow meow. Meow MEOw. Mow mow mow meow purrrr  
  
Sango: now to translate Kirara's potrey  
  
Watch wild cat run. Wild cat run free. Wild cat Is pretty. As he runs gracefully. I am a wild cat. Ready to pounce my prey. Wild cat is what I am. Wild cat is how I will stay  
  
*snapping heared in background* 


	6. Sango's Song

Dis: Shakira is the singer of the real song "Whenever Wherever" Love you  
Shakira  
Own: I own the new words.. I think  
Never, Ever  
By Sango  
Lucky you sleep that far away so  
Don't have to worry about being groped.  
Lucky that I love my boomerang for  
The lucky fact that I can hit you  
Baby I would punch you in the face  
So you won't grope me ever day  
Never could imagine there were more then  
Ten million ways to hurt somebody  
Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
Can't you see  
My boomerangs ready  
Never, ever  
We're not meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be far  
And that's how it will be  
Away, far  
You'll never have to wonder  
I can always grab your ear  
But that's the deal pervert  
Lucky that my fist not only scared  
They leave bruises like no other  
Lucky that my butt is small and humble  
So I can't hit you when you touch it  
Lucky I have strong legs like my mother  
To run after demons when I need to  
And these two fist that for no other  
The day you leave will give you a black eye  
Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
Can't you see  
My boomerangs ready  
Never, ever  
We're not meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be far  
And that's how it will be  
Away, far  
You'll never have to wonder  
I can always grab your ear  
But that's the deal pervert  
Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
Thinking out loud  
Say it again  
Le do le le le le  
Tell me one more time  
That you'll leave  
My butt alone.  
Never, ever  
We're not meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be far  
And that's how it will be  
Away, far  
You've got me head over heals  
But I will never tell  
Because you don't feel the way I feel 


	7. Eevee's Birthday Song

Disclaim: don't own the real song it's on by 50 Cent "In da Club" Own: new words own by me  
  
OOC: the reason I did this song because it's my Birthday  
  
In Da Hut By: The Inu gang  
  
Kagome: this song is dedicated to our friend Eevee-Chan for it is her birthday.  
  
Go, go, go, go  
  
Go, go, go Eevee  
  
It's your birthday  
  
We gon' party like it's yo birthday  
  
We gon' sip Sake like it's your birthday  
  
And you know will find a chibi for your birthday  
  
You can find me in the hut, bottle full of sake  
  
Look at eve she got the neko if you into kitty cats  
  
I'm into having inu's I ain't into making thugs  
  
So come give me a hug if you into to getting rubbed You can find me in the hut, bottle full of sake  
  
Look at eve she got the neko if you into kitty cats  
  
I'm into having inu's I ain't into making thugs  
  
So come give me a hug if you into to getting rubbed  
  
When I pull out up front, you see the bike with ya  
  
When I roll 20 deep, it's 20 mikos in the hut  
  
yashas heard I [lay no games, now they wanna show me love  
  
When you kill like Naraku, and the girls they wanna talk  
  
But boys ain't nothing change, girls down, It's up  
  
I see Kagome in the cut hey yashas roll that meat up  
  
If you watch how I move you'll mistake me for a killer or neko  
  
Been hit wit a few spells but I don't walk wit a limp  
  
In the wood, in Japan they saying "Eevee you hot"  
  
They like me, I want them to love me like they love 'Pac  
  
But holla in the hut them yashas'll tell ya I'm loco  
  
And the plan is to put the rp game in the hole  
  
I'm fully focused women, my axe on my mind  
  
I got a bow out the deal and I'm still on missing arrows  
  
Now inu said he feeling my style, she feeling my flow  
  
His boyfriend willin to get anime and we ready to go You can find me in the hut, bottle full of sake  
  
Look at eve she got the neko if you into kitty cats  
  
I'm into having inu's I ain't into making thugs  
  
So come give me a hug if you into to getting rubbed You can find me in the hut, bottle full of sake  
  
Look at eve she got the neko if you into kitty cats  
  
I'm into having inu's I ain't into making thugs  
  
So come give me a hug if you into to getting rubbed  
  
My flow, my show brought me the inu  
  
That bought me all my fancy things  
  
My dogs, my weapons, my ramen, my jewels  
  
Look yasha I done came up and I ain't changed  
  
And you should love it, way more then you hate it  
  
Inu you mad? I thought that you'd be happy I made it  
  
I'm that neko by the tavern toasting to the good life  
  
you that big baka yasha trying to pull me back right?  
  
When my joint get to moving in the hut it's on  
  
I wink my eye at ya inu, if he smiles he gone  
  
If the roof on fire, let the hut burn  
  
If you talking bout sake yasha, I ain't concerned  
  
I'm a tell you what mikos told me cause go 'head switch the style up  
  
If the yasha's hate then let 'em hate  
  
Watch the magic pile up  
  
Or we go upside they wit a bottle of sake  
  
They know where we eatin ramen You can find me in the hut, bottle full of sake  
  
Look at eve she got the neko if you into kitty cats  
  
I'm into having inu's I ain't into making thugs  
  
So come give me a hug if you into to getting rubbed You can find me in the hut, bottle full of sake  
  
Look at eve she got the neko if you into kitty cats  
  
I'm into having inu's I ain't into making thugs  
  
So come give me a hug if you into to getting rubbed 


	8. Kouga's Song

Dis: O crap forgot who sings the song but it's called "American Woman"  
Own: I own the new words  
  
My Woman  
By: Kouga  
  
My woman, stay close to me  
My woman, mama come be with me  
I'll come hanging around your door  
I want to see your face some more  
I don't have important things to do  
Than spend my time growin' old with you  
Now woman, come to me  
My woman, listen what I say  
  
My woman, stay close to me  
My woman, mama come be with me  
You never come knocking around my door  
I just want to see your shadow some more  
Colored lights can hypnotize  
Why do you Sparkle Inuyasha's eyes  
Now woman, come to me  
My woman, listen what I say  
  
My woman, I said come this way  
My woman, listen what I say  
I'll come hanging around your door  
I want to see your face some more  
I need your purity  
I need you lovein' me  
Colored lights can hypnotize  
Sparkle someone else's eyes  
Now woman, get away  
Why do you Sparkle Inuyasha's eyes  
Now woman, come to me  
My woman, Kagome come to me  
  
Why you gotta go  
Don't gotta getta away  
Think you gotta go  
You wanna fly away  
Don't leave me woman  
Don't leave me woman  
Don't leave me woman  
Don't leave me woman  
No bye bye, no bye bye  
No bye bye, no bye bye  
My woman  
You're so good for me  
I'm very good for you  
Looking at you right in the eye  
Tell you what I'm gonna do  
I'm gonna take you woman  
You know you want to go  
I'm gonna take you woman  
You want to go  
You want to go  
You want to go  
My woman  
Yeah  



	9. Inuyasha's Song

Dis: "Stacy's Mom" words were made by the group Fountains of Wayne  
  
Owns: I do own the new lyrics because I made them....I think  
  
Sango's Mom By Inuyasha  
  
Sango's mom has got it goin' on  
  
Sango's mom has got it goin' on  
  
Sango's mom has got it goin' on  
  
Sango's mom has got it goin' on  
  
Sango, can I come over after a duel? (After a duel)  
  
We can hang around by the forest (hang by the forest)  
  
did your mom get back from her hunting trip? (Hunting trip)  
  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (Give me the slip)  
  
You know, I'm not the little demon that I used to be  
  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see  
  
Sango's mom has got it goin' on  
  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
  
Sango, can't you see you're just not the slayer for me  
  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Sango's mom  
  
Sango's mom has got it goin' on  
  
Sango's mom has got it goin' on  
  
Sango, do you remember when I saved your village? (Saved your village)  
  
Your mom came out with just a kimono on (kimono on)  
  
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared  
  
And the way she said, "You missed a demon over there"  
  
And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
  
But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me  
  
Sango's mom has got it goin' on  
  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long  
  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the slayer for me  
  
I know it might be wrong,  
  
but I'm in love with Sango's mom  
  
Ok I just want to thank the ppl who gave me the idea for these lyrics. If you have any ideas please put them in the review you made I do cheek them. And I will try to comply to it somehow even if I tweak it a bit. 


End file.
